Sibling Love
by TheMysteriousLeahSmutPusher
Summary: The urges have been getting harder and harder to fight, he was supposed to be unaffected by her scent, the sweet, succulent and alluring scent of her arousal. He wonders how she isn't aware of the way she's affecting him. The first of my Forbidden Lemons


****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

* * *

The urges have been getting harder and harder to fight, _he_ was supposed to be unaffected by her scent: the sweet, succulent and alluring scent of her arousal. Every soft sway of her hips, the careless flip of her hair, the long drawn out sighs and even the way she unconsciously snuggles into him. All of this and more has been driving him to the brink of insanity and back.

He wonders how _she_ isn't aware of the way she's affecting him. Is she naively blind to the whole situation? The same way that she was naïve to the way the others were reacting to her scent when her heat first began? Maybe it's because her interaction with her pack mates for the last three years have been nothing but a platonic affection mixed in with the physicality and rough housing of the wolves inside of them.

With Sue out of the house visiting relatives he finds his reason for resisting slowly slipping further and further away. It's as if he could _physically_ feel how far away his mother is going and with every mile put in between him and his desire, his resolve was cracking. For two months, Sue has kept him in check, unwittingly, of course, and Seth isn't sure if he can stand to last one more night.

His sensitive ears pick up on her soft footfalls as she awakens from her nap and begins to move about. Napping has been both Clearwaters savior but of course for different reasons; Leah naps to while away the hours until her release back into the La Push and wolf society and Seth lets her nap to allow him time to run off his tension and arousal. They can't patrol together anymore nor run off her excess energy because all it takes is Seth to hear the slight rubbing of cloth against her skin to send him into a frenzy.

His body tenses as she bounces down the stairs and ruffles his hair along the way towards the kitchen. The feel of her fingers in his hair sends a shiver down his spine and he fights the urge to lean back in the couch so he can watch his sister bend over to rummage through the fridge. He finds it ironic that he's spent _years_ trying to prevent his pack mates from looking at his sister's ass and now he's fighting the urge to break his back doing the exact thing.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Leah asks walking back into the living room noticing her brother's smirk. Seth's smile widens as he looks up at his sister, his beautiful, gorgeous and _sexy_ sister. He takes in her simple black stretch yoga pants and the thin matching tank that she is wearing. Her hips are swollen parading her readiness to mate, showing off to all males how easy it will be to grip her hips as he pounds into her from behind, in front or even on the side. Her breasts are _forever_ full, swollen, hard, and tender and nipples erect. Seth swallows the dry lump in his throat thinking about how one night he and Leah had been wrestling and his hand slipped pressing into her breast with more force than intended. Leah sat hissing at the pain and after Seth apologized profusely for hurting her, he retreated to his room replaying in his mind that same hissing sound but turning it into a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Your time is almost up." Seth adds shaking his head of the thought, silently thanking hindsight for placing a pillow in his lap.

"I know." Leah says with small smile of her own. "I can't stand being cooped up for so long. Not being able to stretch my legs and muscles." Leah adds as she stretches and flops down on the couch right next to her brother.

Seth doesn't say anymore as Leah snuggles into his side, her body pressed into his side, her scent immediately surrounding him and attacking ever nerve in his body. The siblings continue watching TV as Leah sits and eat the cookies and cream ice cream that she had brought out from the kitchen with her. Her soft moans of contentment from the dessert makes Seth's body ache to hear those same moans come because of him. It also doesn't help that she shares the dessert with him and as he sucks the cookies and cream from the spoon he begins to fantasize sucking it off her breasts, her stomach; drizzling her body in chocolate sauce and licking her all over.

Propping his feet up on the coffee table Seth wraps his arm tightly around Leah, his hand resting on her waist and his fingers brushing lightly against the exposed flesh on her hip. He focuses on controlling his breathing _and_ trying to figure out a way to let his hand graze her ass without arousing suspicion or an attack.

Suddenly there is heavy moaning and groaning, panting is mixed in with low grunts of pleasure. Focusing his eyes back on the screen, Seth's eyes widen as they take in two people having sex, their naked bodies causing his heart to race and the sounds of their fucking making his, previously, semi-flaccid cock now suddenly hard.

"Oh, Seth let's not watch this." Leah groans as she turns her attention up to her brother.

"Why not?" Seth teases. "It's just sex, what does it make you uncomfortable?" He continues prodding giving his sister a smug smirk.

"No, it does not." Leah says with haughtiness to her voice. "But it's not helping my situation at all." Leah adds as she lets out a heavy breathe.

"You're horny," Seth states, rather than questions, as his nostrils flare picking up Leah's sweet scent. The smell of her sex has his mouth watering and he can already feel the fabric of his jeans becoming wet where he's leaking pre-cum.

"Yes," Leah sighs with a small pout. "I'm always horny during my heat. It's just _so_ frustrating that I can't do anything about it." Leah admits. "Heaven forbid I'm allowed a little bit of release or someone else 'claims' me besides Sam." Leah continues on and a low growl rumbles from her throat.

Seth's eyes look into Leah's, eyes that are focused on the still fucking couple before her, he watches as her eyes darken from a light hazel brown to a deep black, her tongue flick out and lick her lips and her nostrils flare ever so slightly. An idea hatches inside his head and as wrong as it is, it's just too tempting of an opportunity to pass up.

"You just need a _little_ release." Seth says as the wolf inside of him is howling and growling with excitement. To the wolf, there are no blood ties but a female that is in need of a mate; even if she won't have him they can at least help one another find relief. Leah slowly nods her head as she turns to look at Seth.

The moment their eyes meet hers widen in surprise, gone is the bright, cheerful eyes of her little brother as they have been replaced with the dark, focused and lustful gaze of a young man with a strong desire, a yearning for _her_.

"Seth, I," Leah begins slowly shaking her head but is silenced by a kiss from Seth. The kiss is soft, sweet, inviting and demanding all at once. She gasps lightly as her brother's full lips press against hers before parting and devouring her bottom lip. The hard nips and soft sighs rush down from her mouth to her stomach and slowly begin to pool in between her thighs.

Seth's hands cups Leah's face as his tongue darts back and forth across her lips, loving the taste of her mouth and reveling in the success of the first step. Her lips taste like the ice cream they've both been eating and the coolness of her lips in along with the heat from her breath is a delicious contrast. The moment her lips part, he dives in assaulting her mouth with such a hungry ferocity that it surprises even him.

"Leah," Seth breathes out as his right hand falls and slowly trails down to her neck, the long, smooth and beautiful neck that he's fantasized kissing, nipping and licking for the last three months. He's rewarded with a consenting sigh from Leah as her tongue flicks out to touch his. The moment their tongues touch a fire erupts inside of both them, the hunger and desire they've both felt begins to consume them as their minds become hazy and instincts begin to take over focused on their coupled release.

Their tongues curl around one another as Leah's arms wrap around Seth's neck holding him to her and he pushes her down into the couch. Her fingers bury into his hair, pulling, tugging and massaging as her tongue fights with Seth's for dominance. Seth's hand roughly massages up and down Leah's sides before finally sliding up underneath her shirt, his calloused hands dragging roughly across her smooth skin becoming a dream come true.

Pulling back, panting for air his eyes focus on her heaving breasts, the material straining to keep her tits and his hands hidden from sight. With a low growl Seth sits back on his legs, his hands resting on Leah's sides, her legs having already opened to accommodate his presence in between them, his eyes drinking in the sight before him; Leah lusting after him, her full lips swollen and bruised from his assault and the heat pouring out of her sex is desperate for him, _Seth_, to fill it.

With a smug smirk Seth's hands slide from hips to her stomach, pressing down lightly before slowly inching up towards her breasts. Leah's back arches into his touch, her body anticipating his fingers pinching her nipples and aching for his touch. Seth inches forward pressing his jean covered groin into Leah's sex watching her gasp from the pressure and his hands quickly grope her breasts. His cock twitches as he kneads and massages her breasts; they're firm and the skin is so silky soft. Her nipples stick up like erasers and he circles them on his palm, his eyes close as he enjoys the feel as Leah slowly grinds against him.

Pushing up Leah's top, Seth exposes her breasts to him and he finds himself breathless seeing her tits out in full display for him. The dark brown aureoles sitting in the center of Leah's tanned breasts, the valley between them look so smooth and tight reminding him of her pussy that is still grinding against him. Leaning forward Seth looks at Leah for a second, earning a nod of consent, and sticks his tongue out, letting the wet tip run across Leah's hardened nipple.

Leah's back arches more with just the one bit of moisture as she gasps. A moan follows as Seth takes her breast into his mouth and greedily begins to suck on it. His teeth nipping and tugging on the nub sends Leah into a madden haze as her thighs become soaked from the attention. Her hand reaches for her other breast, the unattended one, and she rubs it trying to find some kind of release as Seth's weight pressed down on her keeps her hips from moving.

Seth's eyes catch Leah's movement and he quickly lets the one nipple fall out of his mouth, the tip glistening with his saliva, erect, tender and now cooling in the air as he moves over and captures the other. Seth's right hand circles and squeezes her breast as the other massage and pinches the other. This is Seth's first time and he's a little loss on all that he's supposed to be doing but his senses are all tuned into Leah's body and he'll follow her subtle moves.

He knows where _his_ immediate need is but he can't find it in himself to just simply pleasure himself. Leah has always been there for him, helping him out, keeping him out of trouble and teaching him the things their parents couldn't. The idea of his big sister being his first, showing him everything he'll need to know about a woman's body is a strong turn on. That their relationship will go _this_ deep and be something else that separates them from all the others; yet brings them closer.

Relinquishing her breast from his mouth, Seth's tongue glides across her breast to the underside before traveling over to the valley. His tongue flicks out lapping at the sides, his teeth nipping as his hands work on removing the shirt completely.

Leah moans as her hands slides down Seth's muscular back, her fingertips taking note of every muscle that they come in contact with and she can't help but marvel at how much her brother has grown. He was no longer the scrawny, little boy with the shaggy hair running to his sister whenever the older boys were picking on him; he could hold his own now.

"Seth." Leah moans out as Seth begins kissing and sucking on her neck. Her breasts arching against his hard chest igniting a long simmering fire inside of her. Her hands wiggle in between them, reaching for the fasten on his pants as her legs wrap around his waist. Leah's body shivers as she slowly unzips his jeans and Seth pulls up letting out a deep groan as his cock falls free. Leah feels her thighs twitch once Seth's hard cock falls out, the slit glistening with pre-cum, the head swollen like a mushroom and the idea of that huge cock filling her excites her.

Standing up he quickly removes his jeans, freeing himself of the restricting material and looking down at the woman before him. Kneeling down by the couch Seth captures Leah's lips in a heat searing kiss before pulling back and slowly removing her yoga pants. His eyes greedily soak up every inch of her exposed flesh, his nose inhaling the fresh scent that is being released as her black panties are revealed followed by her tone thighs, her knees, shins, ankles, feet and toes.

His hands brush up her legs following the same path that his eyes took down. His ears pick up Leah's head pressing down on the couch's armrest as he inches closer to her wet sex; his hot breathe causing goose bumps to break out all over. Seth's index finger slides down the inside of Leah's thigh before slowly grazing over her swollen clit eliciting a soft gasp from Leah and a deep groan from Seth.

Leah's panties are soaked and the thought that it's all for him has Seth growling possessively as he hovers over her pussy. Placing a light kiss on her stomach Seth slips a finger into the side of Leah's panties and he chuckles darkly at the juices that coat his finger.

"Wet for me, sis?" Seth asks smugly running his finger up her wet lips and pressing down on the swollen hood. Leah lets out a strangled gasp, her hips bucking upwards and her eyes fluttering close. "You're soaked. Let's get these panties off you." Seth offers raising his eyebrows as his hand wraps around the crotch of Leah's panties, his knuckles rubbing against her sex before he pulls them down.

Holding his sister's panties Seth looks down at Leah's wet pussy; her legs spread wide leaving her exposed for him. Leaning down he inhales her scent, his tongue flicks out licking her hood and he groans at the sweet taste. Seth's hands move, each to rest on Leah's thigh, spreading her legs wider giving him easier access to her treasure as he begins licking, sucking and nipping at her lips, the swollen hood and her exposed clit.

Leah works on controlling her breathing as Seth tentatively eats her, his warm tongue running along her lips, his teeth placing soft almost playful nips around her hood and his lips suckle on her clit. His every movement is pure heaven to her that has her fighting to hold out and enjoy the pleasure that he is bestowing upon her. The feel of her own soaked panties sitting on the inside of her thigh, held in place by Seth's warm hand, occasionally stroking her, adds to her pleasure.

_Where has he learned this?_

The questions rings in her head as Seth shifts a little, his head now positioned directly in between her legs, his tongue working down from her clit to her sweet opening; the sounds of his soft groans and sighs of pleasure adding to her own as he lifts her ass up off the couch and licks more quickly, his tongue flicking back and forth teasing her clit as she bites down on her bottom lip to hold back a scream. Her hand claws at his back as the other finds a foothold in the back of the couch, her toes curling, her hips bucking uncontrollably as her climax is closely building.

"Seth!" Leah cries out and just before she can hit the ceiling of her orgasm, he pulls back suddenly looking at her with wide, confused and startled eyes.

"Leah, I – I'm sorry," Seth apologizes as he turns to face Leah. Seth frowns slightly as he watches Leah slowly panting and shaking her head. He had been so thoroughly enjoying himself, tasting her, smelling her sweet sex and lapping up the juices that were spilling out but when she screamed out his name, the pain and urgency in her voice brought him back down to earth. "I – that is, did I hurt you? In a bad way?" Seth asks the back of his hand stroking Leah's cheek.

"No, Seth, no." Leah finally breathes out. "Finish, Seth, _please_ finish." Leah says with a small smile on her lips, her hand moving down trying to find his that is wrapped around her waist.

"That felt good, sis?" Seth asks a crooked smile breaking out across his face. Seth isn't sure exactly what he had in mind when Leah would cum for him but now the confidence he had while licking her has faded; he doesn't want to _hurt_ his sister but he can't deny that there was something about her cry that excited his wolf.

"Very good, Seth." Leah says sweetly as she smiles up at him, one hand still reaching for his and the other resting on his chest.

"How good?" Seth asks slowly lowering Leah's hips back down to the couch, his eyes dancing between her own dark eyes with the soft smile in them and the hand that is slowly working herself over. "Were you about to cum?" Seth asks his voice growing deep and husky as his hand overlaps Leah's, his fingers making hers press down on her clit.

"Yes," Leah moans out and her hand moves aside leaving Seth to explore her on his own.

"You gotta tell me if I'm doing this right." Seth says as index and ring finger run up the outside of her lips. "I've never done this before, sis." Seth admits as he bites his bottom lip and finds Leah's opening. "I don't want to hurt you…unless you want me to." Seth adds as his index finger slips inside of her. Closing his eyes, Seth marvels at the warmth surrounding him, how easily his finger slips inside of her and how deep she is as he goes all the way to his knuckles. Leah's soft and almost strangled gasp draws his attention and he stops but a soft buck of her hips encourages him to continue.

With the added encouragement Seth adds another finger and continues his exploration, his fingers twisting and curling inside of her. The wet and subtle ridges of Leah's walls making his cock ache to be buried inside of her – but he'll wait. He wants to see her cum for him, hear her scream his name and watch her lose control. Seth's fingers begin to work faster, his fingers sliding in and out of Leah quickly as his open palm slaps against her clit.

Leah's back arches, her toes curl once again as Seth brings her closer and closer. Her right hand again struggles to find a hold as her cries echo throughout the room, the look of concentration on Seth's face slowly turns into a grin as he looks pleased with himself. Whenever Seth has been involved Leah, as the older sister, has always been the one in control, calling the shots, telling him what to do and winning their fights. It's a new feeling to find herself completely helpless in Seth's hands, her control quickly slipping as Seth leans forward, his free hand massaging and pinching her nipples before leaning in close to her ear.

"Are you close now, sis?" Seth asks his breathe heating Leah's neck. The voice so deep, husky, unfamiliar and sexy catches her completely off guard and with a cry Leah cums; her walls clenching tightly around Seth's fingers as he continues slamming them inside of her.

"Oh fuck," Leah cries as her arms wrap around Seth's neck, her nails digging into his back and hips buck uncontrollably as Seth nips at her earlobe.

"That's it, Lee, cum for me. Keep cumming." Seth encourages as his fingers dig deep into her pussy, his palm pressing down on her clit, his hand locked into place as the other tugs on her hair.

As Leah comes down from her high, Seth's fingers slip out of her and he groans sucking them into his mouth. The taste of his sister on his fingers is so sweet and he knows that he wouldn't mind tasting her every day for the rest of their lives.

Leah's eyes flutter open, her walls still quivering from the orgasm and she feels lightheaded. She's able to pant out Seth's name before his lips captures hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth and she can taste herself on his tongue. She moans heavily as Seth's wet fingers begin to tempt and tease her nipples. A part of her, a small part, tries to tell her, convince her, that this is wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this with her little brother but the wolf inside of her overrules that reasoning. The female has been in heat for three months with no release in sight, if there's a male willing and strong enough to satisfy her then she'll not let him slip away.

Pulling back from the kiss Leah catches her breath as Seth kisses her neck, his hands running up and down her body touching as much of her as he can. She can feel his erection pressing into her stomach and his heavy balls resting on her thigh. With a growl she grabs Seth's shoulders and pushes him back knocking him to the other end of the couch. His eyes are wide in surprise and lust as an angry growl erupts from his throat not liking the interruption.

"You didn't think I was going to let you control everything, did you?" Leah asks with a coy smile on her face. Quickly moving to her hands and knees Leah inches closer to Seth, her hips swaying seductively behind her while her ass is raised earning Seth's attention for the moment. Her hand resting on his thigh she leans forward and places a kiss on his chest.

"Actually…you are." Seth growls out catching Leah off guard and before she has a second to process what has happened, he has her pinned underneath him. Seth isn't going to just lay down and let Leah have her way with him, all of the guys have fantasized of dominating Leah, being in control of her and he's not going to let the opportunity slip away so easily.

Scooting up Seth straddles Leah's chest and smirks down at her, her eyes focused on his erect cock and there's a slight shine of fear or, more like, intimidation in them. His sister has always had a big mouth.

"You've always have had a really big mouth, sis, you know that?" Seth states as he slowly thrusts his hips forward, allowing his cock to rub and poke Leah in the face teasingly. "How about we see just how big your mouth is compared to my cock, huh?" Seth adds as his right hand strokes Leah's cheek before catching her chin and pulling her mouth open.

"Seth," Leah begins but is cut off as the head of Seth's cock quickly rams into her mouth. Seth's head rolls back as soon as his head disappears past those swollen lips and Leah's mouth closes in around him. Her warm, wet tongue grazing the underside of his cock as he slowly slides in deeper into her mouth before sliding out.

He lets out a ragged breathe, his body shaking at the sensation as Leah moans at the taste of his pre-cum on her tongue. His hand fisting her hair, Seth looks on as Leah's cheeks suck in, pulling his cock in with the act. Thrusting his hips forwards slowly he watches, his mouth hanging open, his breathing heavy as his cock slides in deeper into Leah's mouth. The feeling is wonderful, amazing…incredible! Burying his other hand into Leah's hair Seth begins to slowly thrust into Leah's mouth.

Leah moans and hums, her throat vibrating with the action sending a jolt of electricity from Seth's tender cock to his spine. The taste of Seth's cum excites Leah more as she shifts a little to allow more of Seth to slide in.

"Oh, ah – fuck, sis." Seth groans out, a whimper following after as he struggles to hold out longer. The others have told him that he wouldn't last long his first time; he thought they were only mistaken as they were all still human when they lost their virginity. Surely a shape shifter could hold out, prolonging his pleasure and impressing his girl. But as Leah begins to pick up speed Seth realizes that they were all right.

The idea of cumming in his sister's mouth is so tempting, knowing that every time he looks at her full lips that they've tasted his seed, she's swallowed his essence and even the idea of seeing it spurt all over her face. Seth's hips buck erratically as his concentration slips and he almost cums in her mouth, Leah's moans grow as her hand moves up and gently squeeze and massage his balls coaxing him closer and closer to the brink.

"Wait!" Seth hisses out as he jerks back freeing his member from its heaven. Leah looks up at him, her eyes dark with lust, the taste of Seth on her tongue, his member still twitching from the pleasure she had provided him. She licks her lips awaiting his words but Seth's eyes are closed tightly shut, his hands are like vices on her shoulders, preventing her from moving freely. His chest and stomach heave with the need for air. An angry growl rumbles past his parted lips as Leah blows her warm breathe across the wet head of his cock.

He's trying to regain some kind of control over the situation, over himself. Leah's coy games not helping him any and the wolf inside is snarling to continue. Opening his eyes Seth looks down at Leah taking in all of her natural beauty, the lust in her eyes, the bruise on her lips, the hickies on her neck, the bite marks on her breasts and the swell of her clit. Every inch of her makes him crazy with desire, makes him feel dirty and excited at the same time. He wants her to feel the same way as well; he wants her to realize how naughty she is and to be turned on by it. To realize that she can only get this high, this _wet_ from him and for him.

"Seth," Leah calls out softly as her eyes begin to soften. One look into her eyes and he realizes that his hesitation is giving her time to think, think about their situation, realize what she's done and possibly back out.

With a growl Seth's left hand reaches down and grabs hold of her right calf, raising it up and resting it on her shoulder. The other leg he presses down towards the floor and he feels his body shiver, the position has her pussy wide open for him, the lips pulled apart, showing the soft pink inside of her pussy. He admires her for the moment, her clit sticking out like the stamen of a flower; the stamen being the key to the pollen that bees gather to make their honey.

"Your pussy is like some rare flower, Leah." Seth breathes out as he strokes his cock against her moist opening. A sigh escapes both of their lips at the contact. Her wet pussy coats the underside of his cock and he freezes as he looks at her clit just sitting on the slit of his cock; the two resting so intimately close that it almost looks like a kiss.

Leah sits back finding herself becoming more and more turned on the longer Seth looks at her pussy; his intense interest in her awakens a long dormant sense of yearning and feeling of being sexy inside of her. A soft gasp escapes her lips as Seth's fingers spread her pussy lips wide and without warning he rams his dick inside of her. Her walls are tight around him as he slides deeply into her; the immediate shot of pain from his swollen head passing her lips has barely subsided before the rest of him is filling her completely. His cock is hot inside of her and she can feel every inch, vein and ridge of him.

"So tight." Seth hisses out as he wedges himself deeper still until he disappears inside of her. He stills for a moment to get accustomed to this new sensation and to also allow Leah time to adjust as well. He looks at her with a small smile on his face, his chest swells with a sense of victory, pride and love for the woman before him. She's allowed him inside of her, she's willingly satisfying him and he is grateful to her for this and more.

Leah nods her head once her walls relax and without much more encouragement Seth begins to move inside of her. He leans forward distributing his weight between the armrest, next to Leah's head and the back of couch that Leah's foot is resting on. His thrusts are slow, deep and exploratory. They both moan and sigh at the sensation as he slides out to the tip and returns back poking her warmth trying to find that sweet spot.

The two siblings share an alternating rhythm, neither able to sync up just right as they both hold back not wanting to scare the other with their aggression. However, a shift in Leah's hips and Seth knows he finds the spot he's looking for as Leah's mouth forms into a perfect 'oh'. With a smile he picks up his pace, ramming his cock into his sister's wanton pussy, her cries of pleasure and pain filling his ears and stroking his ego and fantasies. Her chest heaves as her fingers claw at his back and her hips thrust up to meet his delicious force.

"That's it, isn't it?" Seth growls out with a grin on his face. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, oh – oh gawd, Seth." Leah cries out as her back arches and her stomach clenches. Her admission only makes him desire to hear more; he's reminded of his earlier thoughts of making her feel dirty, naughty.

"You're so tight, Leah. You're tight and wet for your brother, aren't you?" Seth asks as his thrusts come faster and harder. "You want it harder, doncha?" Seth growls out and to each of his questions, his response is a panting 'yes' followed by loud cursing. He can feels his balls becoming soaked as he continues pounding into his sister, her juices soaking both of them as he works towards their collective orgasm. Her juices slick his entry and he groans out a laugh at the wonderful feeling of his first time. "You like being fucked, doncha? Being fucked by your brother – you're such a dirty girl, sis. You're so naughty for fucking your brother like this. Do you feel naughty, Lee?" Seth growls out.

His words, the demanding, the cursing and the truth behind them hit Leah powerfully as her mind reels from them. Her body is receiving the greatest amount of pleasure she can recall from her own brother, from the boy that she's hugged so many times whether in happiness or sadness, the boy that ran to her room and snuggled closer to her during a thunderstorm. The words make her wetter thinking about how long she's wanted this – _needed_ this and for once there is someone willing to do for her.

"Answer me, Lee." Seth growls out as his hips buck hard again. He can feel his control slipping with each powerful thrust. His right hand slips in between them and finds her clit; his thumb begins rubbing hard, fast circles on the tender nub.

"Yes!" Leah screams out as her climax is quickly building. Her stomach clenches, her toes curl and her back, automatically, begins to arch her like a bow. "Yes I am a dirty girl." Leah screams as with a quick pinch of her clit and one more powerful thrust of Seth's hips she comes undone. Her orgasm hits her as her walls clamp down tightly around Seth's cock, her juices spill out of her, the excess running down her thighs and even to her puckered ass hole.

Seth groans in pleasure as Leah's pussy sucks him in deeper, greedily holding onto him tightly coaxing him to cum inside of her, to fill her up with all of him. His balls tighten, his body shakes and his cock twitches as he feels his seed begin to shoot out. At the last minute Seth pulls out of Leah's pussy, fighting against the force of her pull, and begins to shoot his load out over her, his balls press into her clit, the pressure encouraging her body to continue orgasming as he growls.

His eyes shut tight Seth continues thrusting into Leah's stomach, he can feel the ropes of his seed shooting out and as he opens an eye, he finds himself in heaven, as his semen covers Leah's stomach, the white strings contrasting against her tanned and clenching stomach.

"That's it, sis; keep cumming for me." Seth growls out as his hand grabs his member and jerks himself off finishing off and aiming for her breasts. He watches as her breasts heave at the contact and she gasps and moans. Seth continues jerking his cock until there is nothing left and he collapses on top of Leah, his body spent and feeling lightheaded. Leah's arms wrap around his shoulders, her hands rub up and down his shoulders soothing the slight tremors coursing throughout his body. His warm breathe and body gives her a sense of feeling sated and whole; albeit a bit sticky.

The two aren't sure how long they lie together, limbs intertwined, bodies pressed close together and the heavy musk of their sex lingering in the air; but it feels all too soon for both when Seth pulls himself up, lightly kissing Leah's lips before sitting up completely. They smile at one another, lids heavy with exhaustion; both surprised at the lack of awkwardness in the moment now that the heat has passed.

"You okay?" Seth asks scratching the back of his head.

"Yea but…damn Seth, you made a mess." Leah comments as she sits up and looks down at her breasts and stomach. Leah can't help but think about how sexy it is to see where her partner has cum all over her; she's impressed that he managed to shoot his load so far.

"Sorry about that." Seth apologizes with a chuckle as his hand moves up and grabs hold of her breast. He squeezes it appreciatively before leaning in and sucking on the soft nub, cleaning her up a bit. Seth smiles to himself as he hears Leah's moan of delight at the attention still being bestowed upon her. He can admit that he likes the taste of himself on her body and will gladly clean her up with his mouth if she'll allow it.

"I need a bath." Leah says as Seth pulls away and places a light kiss on her breast again. He chuckles again because he knew his luck wasn't that good. Getting up Seth allows Leah to get up from the couch; he watches closely as she stretches naked before him before he bends down to pick up their clothes.

"I'm not the only one who's messy." Seth adds as he notices the huge wet spot on the couch cushion. Leah turns around and Seth's grin grows as she blushes profusely. "You must've been really wet and came very, very hard." Seth teases as he wraps his arms around Leah's waist and kisses her neck. He laughs out right as Leah groans and turns around burying her face in his chest. "Don't worry, Lee." Seth says reassuringly. "You get cleaned up and I'll take care of this." He says ushering her towards the stairs before slapping her on the ass.

Her feet go up a couple of stairs before they stop and the pause causes Seth to turn around. His eyes meet the soft, warm hazel of his sister's, the young woman that has taught him everything about life, love, pain, sorrow and fighting. He raises an eyebrow as he still sees the slight shine of the lustful lover lingering in her gaze.

"Thank you, Seth." Leah says with a small smile on her face. Her gratitude catches him off guard as it is usually the other way around. He knows that they've each done each other a huge favor; he's found a way to make her next 'heat' tolerable for both of them. No longer will he have to feel uncomfortable, irritable and frustrated with his sister's presence nor does she have to deal with the same feelings either.

"Thank you, Leah." Seth shoots back before he turns around and focuses on the couch cushion. He smiles as she continues upstairs and he hears the bathroom door close. The smile only lingers for a few more seconds before it's replaced with a frown and a question pops in his head, _how the hell am I going to handle this when she's _not_ in heat?_

* * *

So here goes my first 'forbidden' lemon. I did it! I did it! So...tell me what you think.


End file.
